


Love In A Coffee Shop

by darkangel86



Series: Malec Appreciation Week [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: August 3 rd – Alternate Universe Malec





	Love In A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> So. Out of the 40+ fics I've written in this fandom I've never written them as anything but the Magnus and Alec that we know. My point is, this is a big change for me so don't judge too hard if I miss the mark.

Technically, if Alec was being honest, he didn't need to work to support himself. His family was loaded and while he and his siblings could live off their families fortune for the rest of their lives very comfortably, Alec liked the thought of making a living for himself. He liked his small crappy apartment. He liked coming home to his cat and telling her about his day. He liked not having to answer to anyone, to not have to make excuses for himself. If he wanted to go an entire day without speaking to anyone then so be it. Luckily his job made it so that he didn't need to speak to anyone most days. Working from home or wherever there was a wifi signal was the most convenient part of Alec's life.

Alec worked his own hours, was basically his own boss. His life was as close to perfect as it was ever going to get as far as he was concerned. Except. Okay, maybe he was lonely. And maybe he spent far too much time at the coffee shop around the corner from his apartment. And fine, maybe Alec had a small, teeny tiny, minuscule crush on the owner of the coffee shop. Sue him. So what if Alec worked from the coffee shop more than he did his apartment anymore. It was free wifi and with the amount of coffee he usually ended up paying for, Alec was sure no one would be kicking him out any time soon.

“Another refill?” A voice interrupted Alec's inner monologue and he jumped, knocking his knees against the underside of the table and rattling his nearly empty cup of coffee against the dish it sat in.

“Yeah. Yes. Thank you.” Alec mumbled, embarrassed as he tried not to look up into the most gorgeous set of eyes he'd ever seen. Across the room, Alec was sure he heard someone snort and he choose to ignore their stupid self. (He hated Simon so much.)

“Anything for my favorite customer,” Magnus said. And yeah, his name was Magnus. Magnus Bane. Alec wasn't sure that he'd ever heard a more beautiful name in his life and you could shut the fuck right up for laughing because it was true. Magnus Bane. The name just rolled off the tongue and Alec tried so hard not to blush when Magnus smiled at him. He was an adult, damn it. Blushing just because the gorgeousness that was this man had smiled at him? God, it was no wonder his brother and sister had laughed their asses off at him the first, and thankfully only, time they'd come to the coffee house with him.

Alec knew he'd lost the battle with his own damn body when he looked up and saw that Magnus was smirking at him, and of course his cheeks flushed a bright red if he knew himself as well as he thought he did.

“You gimme a yell if you need anything else, okay darling?” Magnus said, this time smiling as he gripped Alec's shoulder quickly before making his way back across the shop to help Simon behind the counter. Alec finally looked away when Magnus winked at him. He groaned. Fuck his life. So much.

“You know he's like ass over elbows in love with you, right?” Simon asked Magnus as the older man set about refilling Alec's cup of coffee.

“Hush, Sherman. Alec's just like that. He's bashful.” Magnus said with a wistful sigh.

“Dude. I have seen Alec when he's angry, when he's sad and one time, even when he was drunk. He is not bashful. Dudes like a black belt or something. He could kick my ass any day.” Simon said, matter of factly.

“Sheldon, that's not exactly saying much. I could kick your ass if I really wanted to.” Magnus said with a teasing grin as he topped Alec's coffee off with just the right amount of caramel. 

“Rude.” Simon mumbled, half to himself, as he glared at his boss. “But, come on, Magnus! You can't seriously think he's not, like, half in love with you because of your mad coffee skills alone!”

“Well. I can't exactly fault him for that, now can I?” Magnus grinned, before he swatted at Simon to get back to work. “Excuse me while I take him his coffee.”

“And that's another thing!” Simon hissed. “Since when do we do table service? Aren't the customers supposed to come to us if they want a refill?” He asked, glaring at his boss' retreating back. “Maybe Alec's not the only one half in love with someone.”

“For you.” Magnus said as he sat Alec's cup down beside his laptop. “With a little extra caramel because I know someone has a secret sweet tooth.” He finished with another wink, desperate not to moan out loud when Alec blushed again. This tall beautiful specimen did things to Magnus that he prayed no one would ever find out about. Like make him want to rip his clothes off and throw him over the nearest flat surface but also to take him home, introduce him to the Chairman and offer to cook him dinner. For the rest of their lives. 

“Thanks, Magnus.” Alec mumbled before taking a sip of his fresh coffee and nearly groaning with how perfect it was.

Magnus cursed his luck as he turned back towards Simon only to see that the little asshole was doubled over laughing at him. He was so fired.

**Author's Note:**

> **To be continued on August 6th**


End file.
